injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion
Scorpion is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He appears as a DLC character for $4.99 or Free for those with a Season Pass. He is a Gadget User. Biography Hanzo Hasashi, codename Scorpion, was once a member of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan before he was slain by the elder Sub-Zero, an assassin of the rival Lin Kuei clan. At the same time, Scorpion's clan was murdered by the Lin Kuei. Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, who deceived Scorpion into believing Sub-Zero not only murdered him, but his family and clan, he entered in the Mortal Kombat tournament and killed his nemesis, thinking he had avenged not only his death, but slayed be the killer of his clan. Sub-Zero's younger brother assumed his name and donned the familiar blue assassin's garb to avenge his brother's death, not knowing of the past between his elder sibling and Scorpion. Though he remains Quan Chi's enforcer, Scorpion will not rest until this Sub-Zero has been slain as well or until he find the truth about the death of his clan. Intro/Outro Intro: Scorpion is about to finish Sub-Zero but is mysteriously teleported to the arena, confused. He then says "Your soul will burn!" and enters his fighting stance. Outro: Scorpion says to his opponent "To Hell with you!" and stabs him/her through their stomach. He then takes off his mask, revealing his flaming skull, and creates a portal to the Netherrealm with his fire breath. He then proceeds to throw the opponent through the portal and jumps in after him/her. The opponent then lands on the ground of the Neatherrealm, and Scorpion falls on top of them, landing on his/her spine. He then stands over his defeated opponent while holding his Spear. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength,Speed and Stamina *Control over fire *Undead *Immortality *Teleportation Gameplay Character Trait Shroud of Flames: 'Scorpion's character trait incases him in an aura of flames from the Netherrealm, does a moderate amount of damage when activated and then for the duration of the trait does small damage to his opponent when next to them, similar to Solomon Grundy's Graverot. Move List: Bsic Attacks: *Cross Punch *Neck Punch *Hell Spin *Shin Blast *Axe Kick *Inner Power *Lethal Legs *Doom Slice *Blade Overhead *Punishing Jab *Toasty Poke *Uppercut Fury *Front Sweep *Gut Pain Air Attacks: *Flying Revenge *Painless Slam *Soulless Slice Combo Attacks: *Eternal Vengeance *Torment *Damnation *Burning Soul *Dead End *Bloodbath *Underworld *Brimstone *Gravedigger *Doom Blade *Soulless *Revenge Special Attacks: *Bloody Spear *Hell Fire *Teleport Punch *Leg Takedown *Flip Kick *Air Throw Super Move '''Welcome to the Netherrealm: '''Scorpion teleports and kicks his opponent in the back before teleporting them to the Netherrealm. He then raises the ground in certain places, creating a jagged selection of vertical rocks, he then launches two of his spear and chains into the opponent and lights them in hell fire, he them slams his opponent into twice with his bladed chains. Finally, he leaps into the air and slams them into the ground, before teleporting the action back to the original arena. Ending ''The fool in the red cape had been dealt with. Now Scorpion would learn how he came to this place. Heretofore, only the sorcerer Quan Chi or the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, could have summoned him. Scorpion's answers appeared in the form of Trigon, who accused Scorpion of deserting Trigon's demon army and stealing from him the glory of besting the High Councilor. The two faced each other in a titanic struggle. Scorpion emerged the victor and assumed control of Trigon's invasion force. Soon this strange new land would be his to rule. Quotes *"Your soul will burn!" - Intro *"To hell with you!" - Outro *"Get over here!" - Grapple *"Come here!" - Grapple *"I will end your pain!" - Clash with any characters *"Fatality." - Clash with any characters *"I will crush your bones!" - Clash with any characters *"For my family and clan!" - Clash with any characters *"I bring death." - Clash with any characters *"There is no justice!" - Clash with Superman *"You will join me in Hell!" - Clash with Superman *"Plans fail." - Clash with Superman *"I will win this Mortal Kombat." - Clash with Superman *"You cannot harm me." - Clash with Batman *"As if that matters." - Clash with Batman *"You are no Sub-Zero." - Clash with Batman *"You may try." - Clash with Batman Costume Default Scorpion appears with a black hood similar to Noob Saibot's and golden tunic emblazoned with the crest of a scorpion, with a red jewel on the breast plate. He also sports golden crested bracers, boots and a black face mask. His sword handles look like scorpion legs reaching out from behind his back and his spear and chain now are shaped more like an actual scorpion tail and stinger. Trivia *Scorpion's rival Sub-Zero appears in his intro along with emperor Shao Kahn. *Scorpion is the second character after Ares whose origins did not stem from DC Comics, instead making his debut in the video game series, Mortal Kombat. *He was leaked along with Batgirl, General Zod and Lobo. *Patrick Seitz reprises his role from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and Mortal Kombat (2011). **As in all the games, Ed Boon provides the vocals for Scorpion's cries of "GET OVER HERE!" *Scorpion's design in Injustice was created by legendary comic book artist Jim Lee *Scorpion was made available one week earlier for Season Pass owners. *Injustice: Gods Among Us marks it the first time that Scorpion was a downloadable character. In his other appearences, he was playable from the start and he was also an unlockable character. *His clash line aganist Batman, "You are no Sub-Zero" is a possible reference to MK vs. DCU, as Batman and Sub-Zero were rivals in that game. **Also in MK vs DCU, Scorpion initially mistakes Batman for Sub-Zero in disguise. Gallery Images Scorpion 10.jpg|"There '''IS no justice!" Scorpion 9.jpg Scorpion 8.jpg Scorpion 7.jpg Scorpion 6.jpg Scorpion 5.jpg Scorpion 4.jpg Scorpion 3.jpg Scorpion 2.jpg|Fighting pose Scorpion 1.jpg|FINISH HIM!!!!!!!! Scorpion.jpg|Concept Art Scorpion is in Injustice somone kill me now.jpg|Scorpion up close. Scorpion 11.jpg Scorpion 12.jpg|Super Move Scorpion 13.jpg Scorpion 14.jpg Scorpion 15.jpg Scorpion 16.jpg Scorpion 17.jpg Scorpion 18.jpg Scorpion 19.jpg|Scorpion unmasked. Scorpion 20.jpg Scorpion 21.jpg|Scorpion's Victory pose. Scorp Justice.png|Scorpion's Kharacter Render. Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Scorpion DLC Tralier|Scorpion DLC Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Scorpion History Trailer|Scorpion History Trailer Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Villains